The Reality of God
by Candi Lauren
Summary: One-shot may be developed into a bigger story at some point, but for now its this.


The Reality of God

"I don't get you, Gabe. I just don't know what to do with you." I chant over again looking in the mirror. Lately I have been feeling an increasing need to tell him to leave. But, every time I try, I end up looking into his eyes and all my words and thoughts go to hell. "I don't know what to do anymore," I whisper to my reflection. Why can't I just say goodbye? Why can't I tell him to leave? Every time I try to tell him goodbye my heart aches, but I don't know why. What did I do? Why did God give me this? "WHY DAMMIT!" I yelled pounding my hands on the counter.

"Jesus, what's the problem?" I don't even need to turn around to know who was talking to me.

"Nothing, I was just questioning if there is a God, if there is, it's safe to say that they hate me."

"Then let me relieve you of this burden. There is no God," he said in a serious tone.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, as I turned to him. His face was stern, and hard.

"If there was a God do you think that I would exist? But if that's not a good enough question how about the rest of the world? If there is a God why do they let millions of children lose their parents to disease? Why does he let a six-year-old girl be raped by a man who is supposed to protect her? Why would an all-powerful, all caring being let this happen to both the believers and non-believers? Tell me then, does God exist?" I was stunned, I couldn't say anything. Gabe has a knack for leaving me speechless. He was even angrier now, than when we had our first talk.

"I don't know what you're asking." I said, but he wasn't listening to me, so he just kept talking.

"If there was a God, they wouldn't have let me get to know you." What was he talking about?

"What did I do?" he finally turned to me, he looked into my eyes, and said,

"There was nothing that either of us could have done to prevent this."

"Seriously Gabe, stop talking in metaphors. What are you talking about?"

"Our falling in love with one another."

"What?" I asked. This was not making any sense at all. We had just met, at the max we were friends, but love?

"I love you." he said. This was no joke. I've never seen him… well, yes I have seen him this serious.

"This is weird. I can't handle this," I tried to turn away from him, but it's no use. He picked me up and held me in his arms, way too close for comfort. I could feel his breath on my neck; I wanted to break away but couldn't. "Let me go Gabe! You're crushing my lungs!" I tried to kick him, but he's too strong. He held me close to him,

"Please, don't leave me. I have been alone for so long, don't let me fall into the dark again!" he said in tears, I didn't understand what he was telling me, but I knew that he needed me.

"I won't leave you Gabe, I promise," he looked at me through tear-filled eyes, "I love you too, Gabe. I won't let you fall." he smiled the most brilliant smile; he put me down gently, but didn't let go. He brushed my cheek softly, and placed his lips on mine. I held him as close as I could. It seemed that when he hugged me, he was trying to hug himself. He stopped kissing me for just a moment and looked into my eyes.

"Do you promise never to leave me?" he asked, without any uncertainty I said,

"Yes, I will never leave you." he smiled,

"I hope you don't regret this,"

"What do you mean Gabe?" his eyes flashed red, and his teeth grew, my heart lost pace.

"This," he muttered as he bit into my neck. The pain was excruciating. This is not what I wanted, I loved Gabe. But he is something that can't exist! He pulled me to my room, never breaking the bite, and ripped off my shirt.

"Stop," I said in a gargled whisper.

"It's too late, your time was up the moment I met you." he said sitting up on top of me, mouth covered in blood... my blood. "You said that you won't leave me. Now you never will." he laughed when I screamed as loud as I could, but my voice just seemed to echo in my head. My mouth was open but no sound came out. I could feel myself slipping into the darkness. The last thing I remember was Gabe saying to me, "Somehow our devils are never quite what we expect when we meet them face to face." Pain turned to numbness, human turned to monster, love turned to hate.


End file.
